eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd
For the article about the real life figure, see Edd Gould. Edward Duncan Ernest "Edd" Gould is the lead character, as well as the creator and animator, of Eddsworld. He has dark brown hair and wears a green hooded sweatshirt. (although when indoors he wears a white t-shirt marked "Smeg Head") like the rest of the cast, although each have different colors. He is the second most selfish character (first being Matt) as shown in Zombeh Nation when he saved Matt only for the Coke he had with him and also shown in Climate Change when he wouldn't even give Tom one electric fan. Edd tends to get in fights with every Eddsworld member, especially Matt. Edd has an addiction to Coca-Cola (not to be associated with Diet Coca-Cola, or discount Cola, which he hates) The video game for this is called " The not so Special Stage", which is a game about Edd on a Coca-Cola run. It is noted in WTFuture that he laughs after Matt said, "Who keeps buying this stuff?!" after watching a Coca-Cola commercial from a TV. He also gets angry if people drink his Coke as shown in Spares when all of his Coke was drank by his clones, causing him to massacre them. He is also addicted to bacon as shown in earlier episodes. Edd's bacon addiction is shown on the episode Breakfast, when Edd and Tord fight over that last piece of bacon. There is even a game for this, called Quest for Bacon. He seems to love making excruciatingly lame puns, as illustrated in the comics. Edd has had Cancer twice. If Edd had no color, he would be the I Like Trains Kid. Future Edd Future Edd first appeared in WTFuture, so he could destroy past Edd to commit parodoxical suicide. He wanted to destroy his past self because in the future, cola was banned worldwide and he wanted to spare himself from his grim fate. With his laser gun, he tries to shoot Edd four times, all in which hits someone else. He then goes to a diner where Edd is and kills Hellucard. He gets reinforcments of past versions of himself (excluding Edd),including Sir Edd, Eddius, Eddins, and Edg. When that fails, Future Tom and Matt show up and try to stop him. He and Edd fight for a extra time machine, only for it to fall into the hands of Matt. Unlike his past self, he was corrupted by anger while Edd was corrupted by selfishness. It is unknown if Future Edd died or if he just left them alone in the end. Around town, if you look closely, there is a wanted poster of him. He is most likely running away from the law for a reason that is as of yet, unknown. Real Life Edd In the real life, Edd is a very kind gentlemen living in, also stated in his videos, England. His best friends are, of course, Tom and Matt, despite Edd and Tom absolutely hating eachother in videos made by eddsworld (i.e: Zanta Claws III). However, about 2 months before the release date of Hammer and Fail 2, Edd was struck with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, which is a type of cancer that effects the Blood making system causing it to overload in making resulting in paleness and various other sicknesses. Since then he's been in hospital, unable to make videos like he used to. Although the survival rate is 70%, Edd has beaten it once, despite it coming back in April 2011. Gallery Early Edd.PNG|Edd as he appeared in one of his earliest flashes, Edd Again. MoarEarlyEdd.PNG|Edd as he appeared in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 LuckyCan.PNG|Edd's Lucky Can. RunningEdd.PNG|Edd running. ConstructionU.PNG|Edd in a construction uniform. Smilez.PNG|Smiling Edd RedCar.PNG|Edd driving a little red car. Uniform.PNG|Edd in an Army Uniform. FutureEdd.PNG|Future Edd EddW.PNG|Edd holding a can of coke Flying.gif|An example of some of Edd's Unrealted flashes and drawings. Eddinreallife.jpg|Edd, as he'd look like in real life. Tomeebearinreallife.jpg|Real life Edd with the Tomee Bear Edd vs Edd.PNG|A comparison of Cartoon and Real Life Edd. smeg_head.png|Edd wearing his smeg head T-shirt. 2.jpg|Edd noticing Zanta with Tord's Hoodie punch.JPG|Edd punching cancer, animated by Tom ohmy-1.gif|Edd Side column image.png Edd.jpg|"You said it, Shoe!" Edd!!!.jpg|From Hammer and Fail YES!.jpg|From Does that make Her Crazy? (Colorized by BlueLucario7) EddsworldCereal.PNG eddpilgrim.jpg shirt_eddsworld_thecolaitburns_LRG.jpg eddsworld+edd_pow.png boing.gif|Edd and Tord wtf1.jpg Eddsworld_poster_by_eddsworld.jpg ezaz.jpg car.gif hood.gif gameoversucka.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-04-17h40m25s166.png 404795_109087929211699_100003314779662_51802_1632412356_n.jpg +++0547.JPG 396747_109015809218911_100003314779662_51146_1537815133_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-14-15h33m54s97.jpg eddsworld___hammer_and_fail_2_by_moon_on_sky-d426xyj.jpg wow__just_wow__by_kittehgoesharrharrx3-d4925r3.png fgjhg-1.jpg cakebomb_subhead.gif vlcsnap-2012-01-03-16h10m36s45.JPG ColorTouch-1326746292285.jpg 165419_179552005396099_179550818729551_554292_5732899_n.jpg 316674_296631643704799_100000738979121_992464_924514771_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-10-17h05m44s165.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-11-18h05m32s231.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h18m39s245.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-14-19h33m09s22.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h21m20s64.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h21m30s175.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h21m46s66.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h22m35s45.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h22m46s165.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h25m26s224.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h25m47s177.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h26m06s115.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h26m31s95.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h26m59s141.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h30m56s202.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h31m34s58.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h32m15s219.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h32m37s178.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h33m01s163.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h33m51s152.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-17-20h34m00s243.jpg 375539_109107772543048_100003314779662_51914_1429771530_n.jpg haf1.png haf1.png xmas.jpg zc3.png 386129 109108059209686 100003314779662 51926 775064761 n.jpg 381890 109107932543032 100003314779662 51921 65239704 n.jpg 379840 109108602542965 100003314779662 51946 158535996 n.jpg 378736 109107725876386 100003314779662 51912 465164993 n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h01m58s95.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h02m58s213.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h04m12s175.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h05m36s245.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h05m40s32.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h05m44s68.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h06m27s247.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h08m16s54.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h08m51s110.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h08m55s187.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h09m00s242.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h09m13s117.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h10m30s120.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h10m57s131.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h11m30s201.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h11m30s201.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h12m00s252.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h12m29s27.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h13m52s91.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h14m11s10.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h14m16s71.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h14m20s108.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h14m22s134.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h14m29s199.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h14m39s39.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h15m20s205.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h15m03s19.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h15m31s48.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h15m44s184.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h15m52s7.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-18-15h16m11s198.jpg Filmography 2003: Edd - Edd, Creator 2004: Edd Again - Edd, Creator 2004: Punch'd - Edd, Creator, Writer, Director 2004: When the Best of the Worst Collide - Edd, Co-Creator, Writer, Co-Director 2004: Eddworld Christmas Special 2004 - Edd, Creator, Writer, Co-Director 2005: Dudette Next Door - Edd, Writer , Co-Creator 2005: Eddsworld Zombeh Trilogy - Edd, Writer, Director, Creator, Co-Producer 2005: The Eddsworld Documentary - Edd 2005: Random - Edd 2005: Snobody - Edd, Writer, Director, Creator 2005: Eddsworld Christmas '05 - Edd Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Bendee Stick Characters Category:Characters based on real people